


"I had to try, I just had to."

by Orions_Neptune_ (PyrotechnicsPhenom6996)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Guards, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Medical Procedures, Poetry, almost escaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicsPhenom6996/pseuds/Orions_Neptune_
Summary: :::Vent Poetry:::This one is about a boy who is trying to escape Banshees and demons, but at the end we find out the truth,btw these are works of fiction, not at all based in real life, i just want to clarify.
Kudos: 1





	"I had to try, I just had to."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper try at some vent poetry so forgive me if it sucks, but anyway enjoy
> 
> this piece has, mentions of needles, hospitals, trying to escape and other stuff that might be a little triggering please avoid if you feel upset by it, 
> 
> any criticism is awesome and kudos and comments are always appreciated!!

I ran and ran, not once looking back. 

I could hear them behind me, their screams of terror and seething anger bouncing off the cold walls.

The haunting shrills of that woman’s voice and the booming echo of his stomping feet working in tandem.

Making me even more terrified than I already am.

My hospital socks are falling off, little by little they slip down my ankle, but I can’t stop to fix them.

I let out a growl of fear and frustration through clenched teeth.

My piercing blue eyes locked onto a door that was down another hallway, it was ajar as a man in burgundy scrubs passed through it.

I sprinted towards it and tried to barge my way through it but instead the force of my heavy body slamming against it closed it fully, the lock clicked in place.

The shrills and demonic bellows were coming closer, tears were streaming down my face as they screamed at me.

My back was turned towards them when suddenly a sharp pain blossomed in my right tricep, I whimpered as I inhaled shallow breaths.

The demons and banshees watched as my body went limp, sliding down against the chilling metal door. 

Before I was fully incapacitated I heard them growl in peculiar voices.

“That’s the eighth time this week, we really gotta step up security protocols.”

“Yeah, i’ll get with his therapist about adjusting his meds."

\- Orions_Neptune


End file.
